Holding Hands
by funstt
Summary: Zoey realises she likes her bushyhaired best friend, but how will he respond?My first Fic ever so some reviews would be cool. Thanks for reading.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters...even though i wish i did :)**

This is my first Fic ever so some reviews would be nice to see whether im actually any good at this or not. Thanks for reading.

There she was, walking back to her dorm room 101 with Chase Matthews, thinking of the great time she had had with her bushy haired best friend that day. Zoey Brooks, was deep in thought about that day, she had spent a whole 9 hours with Chase. First watching the latest movie on campus, followed by many matches of fooze-ball, Zoey of course being the winner, continued with a trip to sushi rocks, and completed with a game of would you rather in the lounge.

So onwards they walked, in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company while they each maintained their own thought, Zoey continuing to think about the events that day. Thinking of all the laughs they shared, the fun, the goofy smile Chase had on his face when he tried to convince her that he "let her win" in order to make her feel good. The way his hand accidentally hit hers while walking to Sushi Rocks, and the embarrassed look on both their faces as they apologised to each other, And how she wished that their hands didn't just hit, but she was holding his soft tender hands in her own tanned, well groomed hands – Wait a minute, this is Chase she was thinking about, she couldn't possibly be thinking about holding her best friends hand. I mean, they were best friends, nothing more, and best friends do not hold hands, or think about holding hands. That's something that a couple would do. You know, a boyfriend, and a girlfriend. And she definitely didn't think of Chase as her boyfriend…did she? Could she? Would she?

No she did not.

But if that was the case, why did she long so desperately to have her lips gently pressing against his.

Okay, that was definitely not something a best friend thinks about. Maybe she did think of him as boyfriend material. She turned to look at him as she pondered the thought of him being her boyfriend. Looking him up and down, she noticed how adorable he was. His clothes in a geeky fashion, but some that suited him so well, that he made them look cool. How he was always quite clumsy, seeing him trip over, then look at her out the corner of his eye to see if she saw, then pretending he had had the sudden urge to jump in the air.

But then he looked at her straight in the eye, and as their eyes locked to each other, she knew that he was perfect. The way he looked at her, so lovingly, so caring, she knew that she had to tell him how she felt.

And with that, she looked at him once more, this time opening her mouth and letting some words escape.

"Chase?" asked Zoey, as more of a question than the beginning of a sentence. She waited for him to reply before she would continue.

"Yeah Zo?" he replied, a worried look on his face as he could no longer here the confidence in her voice that was usually there, but a more shy, unsure response.

"I like you. And I never even knew it until now, but now that I have realised it, I want you to know that I like you a lot." As Zoey awaited a reply, she bit her lip and looked at him with hope in her eyes for a response. When he just stared at her blindly, in shock and surprise, letting his jaw dropped to the ground, she continued.

"I don't want this to wreck our friendship, so if you don't feel the same way, you can tell me now, to save me the embarrassment and we can both forget it never happened and we can stay friends and oh god you don't like me…"

"Zoey, I'm so sorry, but I don't want to lie to you…I don't feel the same way about you, as you feel about me, I'm sorry."

But before Zoey could hear anymore, her face reddened and she looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chase" and with that, she walked off, fast paced, which eventually formed to a run, and as she ran a single tear fell down her cheek, and when she entered room 101, three words left her mouth in a whisper, "I'm so sorry".

She lay on her bed crying silently into her pillow when she heard a knock at the door. Quinn and Lola were both out visiting Michael and Logan so she got up and answered the door. It was chase, standing there.

She looked at him and more tears filled her eyes, she wanted to slam the door, but as she tried to close it he wouldn't let her. He was smiling. Trust Chase to at the worst moment be laughing at her.

"Chase I think you should leave–"

But she found that she could not talk anymore, because her lips were covered with his soft, gentle, kissable lips, and then she realised, that he was kissing her. Chase Matthews, was kissing her. She was still in shock when he pulled away from her. She just stared.

"Zoey, I was in shock when you told me that you liked me, and I'm sorry for telling you that I don't feel the same way, but it's the truth. But if you hadn't have ran away so fast, I would have explained." He said calmly, feeling bad that he had made her cry.

"Chase you don't have to–"

"Zoey, I don't just like you, I'm in love with you. It's as simple as that. I've loved you since the day that I met you, I was in love with you before I even hit the ground when I hit my bike into that damn flagpole. And I should have told you sooner, but we had such a great friendship, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Chase…I…um…." Zoey mumbled, as these were the only words she could muster.

"Its okay Zo, I'm happy with the fact that you like me, I don't expect anything more from you."

"I love you too." Zoey whispered.

For a minute they both just stood there in silence. Each thinking about what the other had said.

"Zo, how about we go out tonight, the two of us, we can talk about stuff. And I dunno…it can be like a date…Our first date, we can just see how it goes and have fun with each other. Whaddya say?" Chase inquired, with his fingers crossed that she would say yes.

"Sushi Rocks?" She responded, still nervous, but happy of the way this worked out.

"Of course, shall we?" As Chase held out his arm for her to link her arm through, she looked at it and smile.

"Chase?...hold my hand?" she asked shyly looking down at her feet.

And with that, Chase Smiled and held out his hand to her, bowing slightly in his charming but goofy manner. She grinned and took his soft, tender hand in hers. After all, he was her boyfriend.


End file.
